Naumov
Naumov is a G3 star under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History Naumov's discovery and colonization came at the end of a period of heavy colonization and exploration, its gates finished in 1492 AD, not too long after Kartijn and Lowe's. Naumov's discovery was a delightful surprise given the presence of a habitable world and its potential as a major transportation artery on top of its proximity to other promising systems. A lack of resources in the system - aside from Sloviansk's gas skimming potential, supplying an already filled market - stymied any non-commercial growth, leaving Naumov's early colonists with few options. Vyerhnyadzvinsk had been touted as a new ocean paradise for Eteno to inhabit and develop like their homeworld, but frigid temperatures discouraged any serious settlement. Instead, prospective colonists sought other systems whose planets offered warmer climates and better economic prospects. With no other choice, Naumov's few inhabitants transformed the system into a center of business and commerce. The system's government fully tapped its potential as an economic and transport hub, attracting business investment and trading companies alike with promises of a corporate-oriented environment focused on pleasing a population of businessmen as opposed to farmers or colonists. Though successful, this program had the predicted side-effect of alienating and driving out much of Vyerhnyadzvinsk's remaining population, dependent on light industry and fishing. Near-total government neglect has made the planet one of the most lightly-populated habitable worlds in the EIT, and only the most stalwart and dedicated colonists or free spirits remain. This is in stark contrast with the system's mega-stations, who have grown to become bustling orbiting metropolises in their own right Planets and features Vyerhnyadzvinsk A frigid ocean world whose average temperature hovers just barely above the freezing point of water. Barely 80,000 people live on the surface, almost entirely in a single archipelago at the equator, albeit in no towns with more than 5,000 people. Sloviansk Entirely unremarkable gas giant with a single gas skimming station in orbit, whose presence is intended more to stake its owner's claim on the planet as opposed to turning a profit. Nifterick's Belt Thin and diverse asteroid and water ice belt at the edge of the system, estimated to be 25 AU wide. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Naval Station Randalborg Imperial Navy system headquarters and garrison base. Maintains a significant force of fast patrol vessels to prevent the impediment of commerce by piracy, hostile corporate action, foul play, or accidents. Orbits Naumov freely. IPFS Gorodniye Srada-class IPF cruiser and forward outpost for fighter patrols sweeping Nifterick's Belt. Bechonwylta Station IPF headquarters in the system and the home of a small ISF field office that primarily handles business-related investigations regarding foul play and corruption. Orbits Vyerhnyadzvinsk. Dulsamecs Station Major space colony and business center. Unofficially, it is Naumov's capital, hosting the majority of the local government's facilities and the largest single concentration of the system's population, with 1.1 million permanent residents. 47% of the system's GDP is produced aboard Dulsamecs Station. Orbits Naumov freely. Jomotivic Station Space colony and business center similar to Dulsamecs Station only moderately smaller in size, and focusing primarily on servicing banking firms, the legal industry, and investment companies. 850,000 people live permanently on the station. Orbits Sloviansk. Smalavall Armory Medium-sized independent arms manufacturing station. Smalavall exclusively produces ammunition, infantry weapons and armor, and small vehicles. Orbits Vyerhnyadzvinsk. Great Malisk Station Popular rest stop and tourist attraction catering to vacationers or day-visitors, businessmen, spaceship crews, and military personnel on leave alike. A wide variety of shops and services make Great Malisk Station a microcosm of Maliskian society and luxury. Integration of the station's docks and internal transit system intimately into the layout of shopping areas additionally makes visiting and enjoying the station an attractive prospect regardless of the amount of time one has to spend. Orbits Vyerhnyadzvinsk. Bockhaump Terminal Galactic Shipping regional terminal and the company's largest single station. Bockhaump's strategic position and close proximity to Great Malisk Station are considerable causes of the company's success. Orbits Vyerhnyadzvinsk. Delfzijlzand Station Andor Heavy Construction corporate headquarters and manufacturing plant. Orbits Vyerhnyadzvinsk. Fuzesgyarmat Station Prolsevich Industries corporate headquarters, central design office, and manufacturing plant for the majority of small parts used in the construction of equipment at other Prolsevich facilities. Orbits Naumov freely. Hajdumajsa Station Independent smelting and refining station established through an agreement by the major mining companies to have a neutral processing area in close proximity to important trade routes and outer system mining operations. Orbits Vyerhnyadzvinsk. Mohagykoros Shipyard Massive all-purpose shipyard with separate military production wings and civilian production wings. At peak capacity, Mohagykoros is capable of working on nine battleships, a carrier, fifteen cruisers or destroyers, 300 snubcraft, and 850 various civilian vessels simultaneously. Orbits Naumov freely. Yhuic Prison Station Medium-security IPF prison station with capacity for up to 450,000 prisoners, though it usually contains some 380,000 at most times. Orbits Sloviansk. Torokbalint Mining Station Scaldigseg Mineral Company gas skimming station. It conducts only limited operations, serving more to stake the company's claim in Sloviansk than turn a significant profit. Orbits Sloviansk. Brosa Base Chormna Raiders base in Nifterick's Belt established with the assistance of the Worker's Army, who tasked the Chormna with combating Varsa in the system and conducting standard raids against commerce in the system. Orbits Naumov freely. Rypchoca Shop Black Lords depot and raider base within Nifterick's Belt whose crews focus on stealing small military vessels and civilian craft straying too far from the busy, established routes between Naumov's stations and gates. Orbits Naumov freely. Dranikovac Base Imperial Cartel warehouse and rest station for smugglers and their goods located within Nifterick's Belt. Orbits Naumov freely. Gyhasnovic Base Varsa raider base in Nifterick's Belt dedicated to harassing export shipping and foreign traffic in Naumov, though raiders from Gyhasnovic are rarely bold enough to attack vessels near the gates they enter or exit from. With the establishment of Brosa Base by the Chormna Raiders, Gyhasnovic has been reinforced with armor and additional squadrons to combat the new threat and preserve their local operations. Orbits Naumov freely. Connections * Agata * Jolankrivny'i * Becker * Aatami * Aphbrae * Yranja Category:Class G stars Category:Star systems with two planets Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems